


To quote one of the greats “NO CAPES!”

by Gengar_stole_my_shoes



Series: Birdflash Week 2k19 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengar_stole_my_shoes/pseuds/Gengar_stole_my_shoes
Summary: He turned his attention back to Robin.“I’ve really only got one thing left to say to you pal.” He grinned, channeling his inner Edna Mode.“NO CAPES!”





	To quote one of the greats “NO CAPES!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the prompts from Birdflash week, more on the delay in my writing at the end.

Wally was laughing. Like, laughing very hard. Dick was honestly surprised he hadn’t thrown up yet at the rate he was going. His loud, raucous giggles filled the silence of the cave and soon everyone was gathering to see the commotion. 

“It’s not that funny KF,” he grumbled.

Wally wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Oh Rob, my good buddy ol’ pal, it is in fact, that funny!” Robin glared as his best friend burst into another fit of giggles. 

When the giggles had finally subsided Conner asked the question they had all been thinking.

“What’s so funny?”

Robin gave Wally his best bat glare. Wally just smirked, not phased by his friend’s attempt at intimidation. 

“Well ya see-

Wallace I swear if you don’t shut up!” Dick cut in.

“Toooo late,” the rambunctious redhead singsonged. With a sigh Dick resigned himself to his fate and prepared himself to be embarrassed. 

“ So ya see,” Wally began, quickly telling his teammates the story of how he and Dick had been running through the manor from Bruce, when Dick’s cape had gotten caught in the door, yanking him back straight into his angry mentor. 

“Wait!” Artemis exclaimed. “You’re telling me that not only do you know who Batman is, you also PRANKED HIM.” 

“Yep!” Wally said, popping the p sound.

He turned his attention back to Robin. 

“I’ve really only got one thing left to say to you pal.” He grinned, channeling his inner Edna Mode.

“NO CAPES!”

———————  
“So Walls, what do ya think?” Dick asked as he stepped out of his room and entered the living room where Wally had been sitting. 

Wally’s mouth went dry. There, standing in front of him in a black and blue skin tight suit, was his best friend. And said best friend looked hot. Like, super hot. Wally gulped, trying to fight the blush that was surely scorching its way across his cheeks at the moment. 

“Well?” Dick said, slowly rotating to show him the sides and back of the suit.

Wally’s mouth fell open. Had Dick always had such a great booty? Like for real!? What kind of injustice was this!? Why on earth would Batman commit such a crime as to making him wear a cape to cover his glorious butt?

“Wallace Rudolph West! Hellllooo! Earth to idiot!” 

Wally snapped his mouth shut and his thoughts about Dick’s most off. 

“Mmhmm. Looks g-good dude.” Nice. Great save Wally. He mentally face palmed. 

“Really, you think so? I was kind of thinking about adding a cape, just because I always had one as Robin.” 

As soon as Wally processed what he had said the words flew from his mouth in a flash. (heh not sorry) 

“NO CAPES!” 

Dick laughed. 

“Okay, okay. No capes. Didn’t really want one anyways. I just wanted to give you an excuse to quote that line because I know you’re a big dork.”

Yep that was totally the reason why Wally wanted to keep the cape gone. Totally. He looked up at Dick, finally meeting his eyes. He watched as they darkened slightly, taking on a depth of mischief. Then Dick smirked. 

Logically Wally knew that this meant trouble. He just had no idea what trouble that would be. He hadn’t even gotten to brace himself before Dick spoke. 

“Besides, I think this suit makes my butt look pretty darn good. Don’t you Walls?” He fixes the redhead with a knowing look.

Wally’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Dick just cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had about half of my writing done the day before Birdflash week began but then there was a death in my family and some other personal things that popped up out of nowhere. I have every intention of finishing what I have left and posting everything, albeit late af and out of order


End file.
